


Segreto

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Com’era possibile che fosse incominciato tutto ciò?<br/>Ranma non riusciva ancora a credere di aver incominciato quella relazione con Kuno.<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest! Prompt Kuno Tatewaki/Ranma, !FemRama 69</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segreto

Titolo: Segreto  
Fandom: Ranma ½  
Prompt Kuno Tatewaki/Ranma, !FemRama 69  
Parole 208

Com’era possibile che fosse incominciato tutto ciò?  
Ranma non riusciva ancora a credere di aver incominciato quella relazione con Kuno.  
In qualche strano e bizzarro modo era finito vittima di quel ragazzo che era riuscito a prendere il sopravvento sul suo “Io” e nei panni della sua versione femminile quella che veniva fuori quando si bagnava con l’acqua fredda, era stato sedotto da quello strano ragazzo che con quelle mani era riuscito a fargli provare un piacere immenso che non lasciò scampo al suo essere.

Erano lì nella loro scuola, in quell'aula deserta, nascosti da tutti, a darsi piacere reciproco con le loro bocche.  
Lui che con quella sua lingua la penetrava facendo provare al suo corpo da ragazza brividi così intensi, così profondi che inebriavano il suo corpo.  
Lui che aveva nella bocca l’erezione dell’altro succhiandolo con un’avidità e una voracità che non pensava di possedere. La cosa avrebbe dovuto disgustarlo e si era stupito lui stesso nel vedere che in fondo adorava donare piacere al ragazzo ch'era capace di donargli un'estasi totale.  
Non poteva parlare con nessuno del loro rapporto, avrebbe finito con il compromettere l'amicizia fra i Saotome e Tendou, per questo quello doveva restare un loro piccolo segreto che avrebbe celato gelosamente nel proprio cuore.


End file.
